


Kings of the Underworld [Podfic]

by kleine_aster, SummerOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SummerOtaku, batfam, bros being bros, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian needs something that only Jason can provide. (And it's totally not as smutty as it sounds.) Awkward adventures in brotherly bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of the Underworld [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kings Of The Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466126) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



Kings of the Underworld- by kleine_aster, Read by SummerOtaku. If you like this podfic, please stop by the original and leave a note!

Fic links!  
AO3- http://archiveofourown.org/works/466126  
LJ- http://alexandraplatz.livejournal.com/36395.html

 

Podfic Link- Enjoy!  
[Kings of Underworld](http://soundcloud.com/summer-bradshaw/lords-of-underworld) by [Summer Bradshaw](http://soundcloud.com/summer-bradshaw)


End file.
